


Shooting stars

by DaniTsubasa



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy [29]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Babies, Celebrations, Crying, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Memories, Pain, Shooting Star, True Love, True Love's Kiss, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Peter and Gamora await their second child, and years after the defeat of Thanos they see their family become even more united as they tread towards the happy future that one day they never believed to be possible.





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

“This cake makes me think you'll make an extraordinary revelation,” Drax commented.

“It's as beautiful as Kevin's,” Mantis said, smiling.

“I am Groot.”

“Why this time the cake has two floors?” Rocket asked.

“Because Mantis was right,” Gamora told him.

“This time it's two babies,” Peter said with the biggest smile in the world.

They were in the same place where eight years ago they had done this same ritual to reveal to the other Guardians that he and Gamora would be the parents of a boy. The day was as beautiful and sunny as it was the first time.

“Did you see it done on Earth, dad?”

“No, I left before people popularized that tradition. I happened to find out later,” Peter told his son.

The cake was completely white, with two little teddy bears made of sugar paste on the top. They had told Kevin before the others, only that it was two babies, nothing about the gender, and they were pleased with his contagious joy at the knowledge that he would have two brothers or sisters, or both.

“Our ship is going to be a discotheque,” Rock said, making everyone laugh, because Kevin loved dancing as much as Peter and Groot.

“Honey,” Gamora said to her son. “It was Groot who cut the cake when it was you, today it's your turn,” she handed him the cutter.

Something very simple, but the light eyes of the little mestizo glittered with anxiety. Peter smiled at his son, encouraging him, and Kevin sliced the cake upstairs, giving Gamora the slice, and getting radiant to see the pink color

“A little girl!” Mantis vibrated.

“I am Groot!!”

Drax just laughed with Kevin and was visibly moved. If he imagined the surprise he would still have when they told him the names they were thinking...

“You got it. Didn’t you want a sister?” Peter smiled at the boy.

“Yes!”

“We thought you were going to want a brother,” Gamora told him, smiling too.

“After everything I've been told, I want to take care of her just like dad cares for you, so from the beginning her life will be happy.”

The couple was in shock, and no one could speak for a moment. Kevin had always been an intelligent child, and wise for his age, but it took their breath away. And they hadn't even told him everything that had really happened.

“It's very lovely that you think so,” Drax told him.

Peter and Gamora looked at each other, both eyes glittering, and still surprised. Finally Peter laughed and hugged his wife stronger, kissing her forehead and winning a smile and a kiss on the lips of the zehoberi, who wore a beautiful cobalt blue dress. Gamora was almost five months pregnant. She was pretty! She still wore black, but changed it from time to time.

“Then cut off the second floor,” Gamora said, her voice slightly altered by emotion, but smiling.

Kevin answered her request, giving the slice to the father and laughing with joy when realizing that the second cake was also pink.

“You won the lottery,” Peter joked. “You wanted it and it came in double.”

Everyone ignored the strange Terran expression that Peter used to celebrate again.

“You'll see if the two of them have the same genius as your mother,” Rock said.

“And so did you,” Gamora replied simply, making everyone laugh even more.

******

Peter sat on the hospital bed, leaning back and pulling Gamora gently along with him. She leaned her back against his chest, laid her head on his shoulder, and they clasped their hands together. The zehoberi's breath was panting, and tears left her eyes. Peter looked at her sadly. He knew how much Gamora was strong, but all he wanted was to be able to take her pain to him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes with her for a moment.

“Being your second pregnancy, it'll be faster,” one of the nurses said gently trying to reassure Gamora.

She didn't open her eyes, just nodded quietly. The first time had been much more difficult. Suddenly, in the middle of a battle, Kevin had been born in his parents' bedroom inside the ship with the help of the other Guardians, especially Mantis and Peter. They had done well, Kevin had been born healthy and without complications. But Gamora was grateful to have better assistance this time around.

“I'm right here,” the Star Lord whispered to her. “And everything will be fine.”

She finally looked at him and smiled. A few minutes passed until the first baby was with them. Peter helped her push and control the pain, though Gamora had almost broken his two hands a few times. He released one of his hands to wipe his wife's tears as he smiled.

“Our first little girl is here, honey,” Peter told her, also allowing himself to cry.

Gamora laughed as Meredith cried and was taken care of by the medical staff, then she turned her face in regret.

“Something wrong?” Peter asked her apprehensively.

“It really hurts to laugh in labor,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes closed for a moment.

Peter kissed her face and stroked her hair, but then they both turned their attention back to their daughter. The baby was wrapped in a blanket and placed in the arms of Gamora, with Peter holding the baby along with her. The girl stopped crying as Gamora kissed her forehead.

“Welcome, sweetie,” the Zehoberi had a radiant smile.

“Hi, princess,” Peter said quietly to his daughter, stroking her head.

They watched the daughter together. Meredith also had green skin, but lighter than Gamora and Kevin, a beautiful shade of soft green. Her hair was brown as Gamora's, with a discreet pink tint spread over the strands, which would probably match her mother's hair when she grew up. Like Gamora, Meredith had no eyebrows and had the same markings on her face, but not silver, just soft designs that would easily go unnoticed. The warrior had told him that her birthmarks had gained that color through one of Thanos's interventions long ago.

The girl moved inside the blanket, making soft murmurs that made her parents melt and laugh together. Then she blinked and opened her eyes. It was beautiful. The light brown seemed the perfect blend between Peter and Gamora's eyes. Meredith smiled, and neither of them stopped themselves from doing the same. They watched her hypnotized, wondering if her sister would be just like her or completely different.

“Peter...”

“Is it hurting again?”

Gamora nodded. The pain had subsided with anesthesia, but it still was there.

“We'll have to let her go for a bit,” Peter whispered before catching the attention of the doctors helping Gamora.

One of them took Meredith to weigh her and bathe her. They both watched with satisfaction as the woman smiled and spoke kindly to the newborn while taking care of her. They certainly would give a good note to this hospital.

Suddenly Gamora held her breath and suppressed a scream. Peter held her hands again and helped her through the process when the second baby came. By now he hoped Gamora would be irritated, furious, and even scream at him and threaten him, but her concentration was entirely on the baby, and she never complained, only cried and pressed herself against him for comfort. Peter kissed her cheek long and gave a gentle grip on their joined hands.

“You're doing so well,” he said, smiling. “She's almost here. We're so lucky, two at a time,” he paused before continuing. “You are very strong, Gamora. You've done it twice, and it'll be all right in that too. In your place I'd have knocked my head somewhere to knock me out, I know I couldn't take it.”

Peter felt her shiver as she suppressed her laughter.

“It seems that the two are the same. The hair is the same color,” they heard one of the women speak. “You're doing well. When the head and shoulders pass, she'll soon be here.”

Gamora nodded as she closed her eyes and shoved silently, using Peter's strength to help her. Her breathing was uneven again, and he couldn't help but worry when she paused to breathe.

“Just a little bit, just one more or two times,” Peter whispered into her ear before kissing her hair.

She nodded and took a few deep breaths before turning her attention back to the baby again, and in the next few minutes Gamora relaxed in his arms when they heard Kamaria cry.

“They are identical,” the doctor said.

“You did it,” Peter said, smiling as Gamora looked at him exhausted, smiled back at him and kissed him.

Kamaria was placed in the arms of the two as they looked after Gamora, and then they brought Meredith back as they weighed and bathed Kamaria. It seemed that the smile would never leave Peter's face again when minutes later he got out of bed, laid Gamora carefully and sat down beside her, watching his wife holding their two daughters. He was dazzled by how much they resembled her. Since Kevin's birth he had longed for a small copy of Gamora, and all three looked like her, though Kevin was just like his. Peter felt incredibly lucky for this.

“Aren’t you going to share what you're thinking?” She asked with a tired smile.

“I was thinking about how good the universe was for us once again. You know I always wanted at least one miniature of you, and we have three,” he said, stroking the twin's hair.

Gamora smiled even more. Soon the four of them were installed in one of the rest bedrooms of the hospital. The Guardians were walking through the center of Xandar in the meanwhile, soon they would meet them. Yondu and Kraglin, and even Nebulosa, had also promised a visit that same day. Peter felt exhausted, even though Gamora had done all the heavy lifting. The sun still shone outside, and the Star Lord couldn't take the smile off his face. He got up from the couch and watched his wife sleep. They had placed a tube of serum trapped in her right hand until she woke up. He checked the quantity and noticed that it still would take hours to dry, so he didn't have to worry about calling a nurse for now.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” he whispered to her as he bent down to kiss her face.

Peter headed for the little crib where the daughters slept serenely. Just like her, even with her skin and clear eyes. Peter could almost see a baby Gamora in the days when there should be peace on her home planet, and he thought about how generous life had been for them after all. Thanos was dead, they were all well, they had three lovely children and a family they wouldn't leave for anything. Your parents would be so happy and proud now. He reached out to stroke the soft hair of the twins. Peter would never tire of doing that. But they didn't even move.

He smiled and returned to Gamora's side, taking off his boots and settling on the vacant side of the bed, which she had purposely left for him. The zehoberi eventually woke up with the movement, but Peter hugged her carefully, cradling her head with one hand and pulling at him as he kissed the top of her head.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “It's just me, darling. The girls are fine. Go back to sleep.”

Still quite sleepy, she nodded, closed her eyes again, and laid on his chest, where she also settled her hand with the serum as Peter stroked her hair.

******

“Where are you going?” Rocket asked in the bedroom door when Gamora opened it.

“Walk a little on the ship.”

“Are you sure you shouldn't rest any longer?”

“I am Groot.”

“Drax, Mantis and Kevin are with them. Staying all day lying down won't do me any good either.”

“Shouldn't you call on the Bullshit Lord to stay with you? He's flying, but I think we'll get on autopilot soon.”

“I'm glad you're worried, but I just gave birth, three days ago. I'm not going to run and juggle, I just need to stretch my legs.”

For a moment they heard Kevin laughing from inside the bedroom and the two girls made soft murmurs of joy. Gamora smiled. Mantis's voice was heard next, asking something. Drax was telling stories about his own daughter, and he seemed happy about it.

“I'll be fine, I promise to walk slowly if that worries you.”

“It's all right. Scream if you need any of us.”

She nodded and watched them disappear in the other direction. She walked up the stairs and felt Peter, clearly him by the so soft touch, hold her arm and wait for her to look at him.

“I thought you were flying.”

“Automatic pilot. What were you thinking of doing?” He questioned, without any reprimand in his voice.

“Move around a bit. Maybe keep you company.”

“We're just coming back from the fuel station to the parking lot of the New Corps. I'll soon be just with with you.”

Peter took her in his lap and started up the stairs with her, watching Gamora roll her eyes.

“A month to fully recover, I remember well when we were told this at the hospital. I know that probably the strongest woman in the galaxy would survive a ladder, but the new order on this ship is that you be spoiled, courted and cared for every second of the day.”

She gave up laughing softly and resting against him.

“Was that a consent?”

“I think I like that.”

She felt Peter smile as he plunged his nose into her hair.

“Let's land soon, but we can enjoy it a little.”

He sat down in his chair and settled her on his lap. Gamora lay against him and stared at the stars in silence as Peter toyed with his colorful hair. Only the ship's engine was heard in the distance, it was a little dark, and they still were flying high enough to have a magnificent view of the starry sky. It was perfect. Gamora looked at him, and saw Peter already looking at her with all the contagious love she always saw in his green eyes.

“I know,” she whispered with a smile.

******

Gamora was drying Meredith on the bed while Peter put a new diaper on Kamaria and played with her, smelling one of her little feet and making the girl laugh. Then Peter laughed as well, and the two girls started laughing together until they also influenced Gamora. Then Peter rested his nose on the girl's belly, who laughed again, clutching her father's ginger hair with both hands. The twins were four months old now.

“Ouch!” Peter complained when Kamaria refused to let go of his hair and he had to carefully remove her daughter's little hand from there. “It seems like Rock was right in part, they'll be warriors as ferocious as you.”

Gamora was laughing when they finished dressing the two of them.

“And dancers like you.”

“They have good taste, he can’t blame them for it.”

Gamora laughed and kissed him as they stood, each holding a baby. The two girls stretched out their little hands to each other, mumbling sounds completely incomprehensible and still far from resembling words, but to both it seemed to make sense.

“How I wanted to know what they're saying,” Peter said.

“They should start trying the words a few more months,” Gamora said, sitting down in their bed to nurse their daughters.

Peter locked the bedroom and helped Gamora to accommodate the twins on the breastfeeding pillow he had given her to facilitate feeding the girls in the first few months. He watched Gamora nurse both at the same time with a smile, and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Gamora lay against him and stroked the soft hair of their daughters as she held them.

“I don’t know what to say, because I get emotional every time,” she said.

“I don't think we need to. Stronger emotions have the habit of not fully fitting into words. But I have the most beautiful wife in the galaxy, with the cutest kids in the galaxy, and that's all that matters,” Peter replied, kissing her cheek and watching her smile.

******

“Where are my grandchildren?” Yondu asked Drax how he got to the shopping mall food court in Xandar.

Many people looked at them, and the leader of the Ravagers secretly amused himself with the astonishment of the people. The last place in the galaxy where anyone would expect to see Yondu Udonta would be in an ordinary shopping mall.

“They're taking a walk. They should be back soon,” Mantis replied and continued to eat a packet of chips along with Drax.

“I am Groot!”

“Hi, Twig,” Yondu grinned at Groot.

“Quill and Gamora went to buy new shoes for the kids. They're growing up again,” Rocket said. “They must be over already.”

“Quill tends to get lost in daydreams at such times,” Drax said. “He is enchanted with his children as if under the effect of his Terran music.”

“Several nights he almost always dances with Meredith and Kamaria in his arms, it's lovely,” Mantis said, smiling.

“They love it, they laugh a lot,” Drax confirmed.

“Grandpa!”

Yondu smiled as the three children called him at the same time and saw Peter and Gamora hand in hand. Peter holding a shopping bag, Gamora talking to Nebulosa walking beside her, something years ago any of them would doubt only imagining that could happen.

Kevin held the hands of the two sisters, now four, while he was twelve. All three had been very connected since the twins had been born, and their parents were very happy and pleased about it. The three of them just released each other to hug Yondu, who took the two girls in his lap and sat in a chair next to Rocket, indicating that Kevin would sit next to him.

“Is there a story today?” Meredith asked.

“Tell us!!” Kamaria insisted

The two were now practically Gamora's xerox when sh was small. Longer hair with beautiful pink strands, bound in the same way her mother used to hold hers. Kevin had his reddish hair a little bigger than Peter's, but he had the same hairstyle. And it was incredible how much he looked more like his father every year.

“You didn’t finish telling us how you saved Daddy that time,” Kevin said.

“It's all right. My entrance was fantastic. They have to know.”

The two celebrated as Yondu began his story.

“Why would anyone think about taking a tape to a war?” They heard Nebula say when Yondu reached the part where Rock wanted a tape to prevent baby Groot killing them all by pushing the wrong button of the bomb.

Now Nebula held Meredith in her lap, while Yondu continued with Kamaria and the other Guardians complemented the spoiler's story with some information. Peter and Gamora smiled, dropping the bag with the children's shoes on the table and walking away alone to watch the stars. They were in the outer wing of the square on the third floor of the shopping mall, and the view of the sky was marvelous. Peter hugged Gamora behind her back, and she rested her hands on his. They were silent for a long time until a beautiful shooting star scratch the sky.

“Did you ask the same as me?” Peter asked with a smile.

“I think so,” she smiled too.

“The first shooting star I saw when I left Earth was after the first mission that Yondu made me participate. I asked to meet my father. But I had no idea that this had already happened.”

“The first one I saw after Thanos took me was at the night I met Nebula. She was so small, and she was terrified. I wished that the two of us could free ourselves from Thanos. It must have been a very special star, because we have come much further. It was much better than that,” Gamora stared at him.

Peter returned all the love emanating from her brown eyes with his best smile.

“Our life will be happy, my love, after all.”

“Yes, darling. Go,” she returned his smile, turning in his arms to face him and caressing the face of the Star Lord.


End file.
